


Accidental Cats

by landsail0r



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landsail0r/pseuds/landsail0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has an idea for getting Dorian out of a funk. Written for the sentence prompt: "I may have sort of accidentally adopted five cats."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Cats

“This had better be good,” Dorian grumbled, dusting his trousers off as he picked himself off the ground. Cole was already several steps ahead of him. “Don’t worry! This is important,” Cole called back over his shoulder. He stopped on top of a particularly large boulder, crouching and peering into a gap in the rocks. “Come here.”

Dorian picked his way across the rocks to join Cole, squinting to see what could possibly be hidden in the gap. Knowing Cole, it was probably a nest of spiders or something. Something furry moved in the darkness, and Dorian flinched with surprise, but then whatever was inside let out a tiny piercing meow.

“Are these… cats?” Dorian asked in surprise, craning his neck to get a better look.

“Yes,” Cole said, cocking his head to the side. “Their mother is dead, killed by a mountain lion. They’re hungry. Everything is small and close and dark—“

Dorian shook his head. “Why did you bring me here? I’m sure you’re better at taking care of things than I am. I’ve never even had a pet.”

“The world is large and terrifying and sometimes it feels like nothing you could do will change anything.” Cole looked at him expectantly.

Dorian looked back down at the kittens. Another one of them mewed and turned over feebly, and his expression softened. “All right. But I don’t think I’m going to be able to carry them all by myself.”

 

Cassandra threw them a suspicious look as they walked through the gate. “What are you doing together, thick as thieves?”

Cole held out his hat so she could see the balls of fur nestled inside, and Dorian sighed. “I… may have accidentally adopted five cats.” He brushed his hair back sheepishly.

Cassandra’s face stayed set, but there was a twinkle of merriment in her eye. “That doesn’t sound like the kind of thing that happens by accident.”

Dorian shrugged. “It was Cole’s idea.”

She laughed in earnest then. “Now that I can believe.” She looked more closely at the kittens. “They’re still young. Their eyes are barely open. You’re going to need milk to feed them, but you can’t just give it to them straight from the bucket.” Cassandra held her hands out expectantly, and after a moment Cole handed her the inverted hat. “I rescued a litter once when I was a girl. Now that you’ve brought them here, I suppose there’s nothing else to be done.” 

She started to walk away, but turned back. “Come on. These are your accidental cats, after all. I’m not taking full responsibility for them.” Cassandra beckoned for Dorian to follow.

They trailed after her, and Dorian could have sworn he caught the hint of a smile on Cole’s pallid cheeks.


End file.
